


I'm sorry (h20vanoss)

by minermanUK



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minermanUK/pseuds/minermanUK
Summary: How evan and delirious fell in love also some side relationships like brianxbrock or some luix nogla





	1. (Prompt/Epilogue)

Delirious, Ohm, and Cartoonz were walking home from school when out of nowhere sombody came and punched the shit out of Ohm.  
"WTF" Cartoonz spat as he turned around to see delirious tackle tyler to the ground.  
"Don't ever touch him again," yelled Delirious as he punched tyler over and over.  
"Jon enough!" cartoonz said as he pulled jon off tyler, grabbed a dazed Ohm, and left a broken tyler.

Tyler knew better. He shouldnt have done it, but when he saw ohm talking to craig he couldnt help it. He got jealous and angry ,but the worst part is, he doesnt know why.  
LATER THAT DAY…

Evan was a little annoyed. He was always waiting for tyler. He jumped slightly when his phone started to ring. It was tyler.  
"Hello…Tyler where are you" evan asked his friend.  
"Evan…I cant" tyler said shakily.  
"What do you me-" Thats when evan heard a gunshot  
"TYLER!" evan screamed as he through down his phone, and dashed to tyler's house. when he saw him he already knew he was gone.

time skip to when the paramedics came (cuz im lazy XD)

"Im sorry for your loss sir" the paramedic said gloomily.  
"Me too" Replied evan


	2. Chapter two couldnt come up with a name

Chapter 2 One year later…

Delirious sat there wishing for his best friend. but ever since tylers death he hasnt sspoke to anybody hardy. Jons thoughts were interupted when luke walked in."yo del wanna play some GTA"

"Nah, you go ahead" jonothan replied.

"ok your loss" said luke as he headed up the stairs

Delirious went back to thinkling about evan,and eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile at evan`s house

"Come on" brock whined "You cant just stay up here and mope all the fucking timeit happened a year ago, evan"

"Yes I can,watch me" 

"Ugh whatever, you wanna play some Gta in a couple of hours?"

"Sure," replied evan 

"alright see you later evan" brock called 

"see yah Moo" evan said, and powered up his xbox. he saw ohm and cartoonz were playing gta so he joined there party but they didnt to relize as they seemed to be having an argument.

"Luke I know jon misses hanging out with evan but he has to give it time" ohm remarked 

"Time? It's been a year, evan need to get over himself and relise his actions are hurting other people"

Thats all evan wanted to hear as he slung his controller at the wall,turned off his xbox, and layed on the bed feeling like an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx guys for reading but anyway the next chapter should either be out today or tommorow depends on how good this chapter does


	3. *Not an update sorry…*

NOT AN UPDATE   
ok so i really want to finnish this book but ive been going through some things so in order to be able to keep up with this i need a co author for this so if any body is intrested plz let me know thx :)


End file.
